


Drunk

by Multifiiction



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Harrison Osterfield x Reader, reader insert - Fandom, xReader - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Confession, F/M, Love, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You woke up to your phone ringing, but who is calling you at 2am, and why?
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield & You, Harrison Osterfield/Original Character(s), Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/You, Harrison OsterfieldXReader
Kudos: 11





	Drunk

"I am in love with you."  
You stared at the wall, shocked. Harrison was obviously drunk, his behaviour was an obvious sign. However, when he and the boys told you they will be drinking, you did not expect to get a call at 2 in the morning from Harrison. Thankfully your weekend was free so you didn't really mind waking up that much. Still, this is not what you expected.  
"Where are you Haz? I will come and get you, you sound very drunk."  
"You don't understand, Y/N, I love you. I have been in love since I first saw you when Harry introduced you to us. Fuck..."  
"Okay, I'm picking you up, where are you guys?" you heard Harry, Tuwaine and Tom in the background.   
You heard that someone took the phone from Haz.  
"Hello, who's this?"  
"Tom, it's me. Where are you, I'm picking you up." You said as you quickly threw on a new shirt and jeans. As shocking as Harrison’s confession was, you knew you needed to get them home safe.  
"It's Y/N!" you heard him yell. He was obviously on the drunk side as well as he yelled so loud you had to move your phone from your ear.  
"Just please, Tom tell me where you are and I'll get you." there was another noise and you heard Harrison's voice once again. You suspected he might have moved outside, it sounded like he was the only one at the other end as all the background noise and music disappeared.   
"Haz, are you there?" you called out, hearing him breathing.   
"I am so in love with you it hurts. And I'm too much of a chicken to admit it. Can you please not tell yourself that I confessed? I don't think sober me is ready for that yet."  
"Sure, Harrison. I will tell myself to forget about this, I promise," you said laughing at his drunk self. "Now please tell me where you are, I will take all of you home and to bed."  
"I'm in the toilet stall."  
You made a mental note to yourself that he just confessed to you while being drunk, in a bar's toilet over the phone.  
"Are you at the place you guys usually go to?"  
"Hmm."  
"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes, tell the others please and wait outside." you certainly didn't expect to get a call like this. It would have been one thing if he called you asking for a ride, but a confession? Of course, you also like Harrison very much, but you thought you are not his type.   
Just as you promised you were at the bar in ten minutes. Luckily all the boys were outside.  
"Y/N!" all of them yelled, Harrison ran first and hugged you.  
"You guys...reek of alcohol." Harry, Tom, Tuwaine and Harrison all smiled at you. "Let's go."  
You took all of them to your car. Harry decided to take the front seat while the others sat at the back.  
"So, what happened?" you asked Harry who was probably the soberest out of all the boys.  
"Drinks happened. But we had a great time until Harrison decided to get more shots, which lead to him getting depressed and calling you. Did he say something to you?"  
"No. He basically yelled into the phone and it was hard to understand due to background noise." you didn't want to tell Harry what Harrison really said, you knew you needed to talk to him yourself first, since if it was just a prank or something, you didn't want to look like a dumbass.  
You arrived at their house and as you looked at the boys at the back, they were all sleeping, leaning onto Tuwaine in the middle.  
“Boys, we are back. Get out, let’s go.” Harry also helped you get the boys in, but he was just as wobbly as the others.  
Everyone was put to their room, Harrison was the last to be put to bed, and he didn’t want to let go of your hand.  
“Sleep here, Y/N.” you didn’t want to argue much so you got into his bed as he cuddled you and quickly fell asleep, you knew the morning will be very awkward for him. And you also might be planning a small prank on all of them since they promised you wouldn’t have to pick them up this time.  
Morning arrived, thankfully you woke up before all the boys. You moved Harrison’s hand from your waist and went to the living room. You turned the speaker on, and started playing Rock You Like a Hurricane by The Scorpions very loudly. Then you moved to the kitchen to prepare coffee and breakfast. You danced and sang along to the music. Soon the song came to an end, and you heard doors being closed and people walking your way just as the next song, Black Velvet by Alannah Myles started to play. Just as coffee was done, all four boys stood in the kitchen, looking at you with their annoyed expressions.   
“Morning boys!” you yelled over the music. They all groaned and Tom moved to turn the music down. He let it play, just at very quietly. “Coffee?” you offered as you took a sip of your own mug.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” asked a very hungover Tom.  
“I thought you knew, I picked you guys up. After getting a call from Harrison.” Harrison looked just as shocked as the rest. All wide-eyed as they looked at each other. “Surely Harry remembers. Or not.” you said as your eyes met with the younger Holland’s eyes.  
You moved to sit in the garden, you enjoyed the morning sun. The door opened and Harrison came and sit next to you on the swing.  
“So… Did I say anything weird yesterday?”  
“Yes, but your drunk self did tell me that I should tell myself to forget about it though.”  
“Oh God, what did I say?” he said as he put his head into his hands. You put your mug down on the ground and decided to stop torturing him. After all, you did like this guy.  
“You called me, I picked up and your exact words were: ‘I am in love with you’. Then after I brought you guys home, you asked me to sleep here and pulled me to your bed. I must say you shocked me. But you did ask me to forget about it, so…”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Be sorry if you were lying. Were you…lying?” he moved his head up and looked into your eyes, he shook his head.  
“No. But I don’t want to lose you, so if you don’-“ you didn’t let him finish as you placed a kiss to his lips. It was only a quick kiss, but the smile on his face after was everything.  
“I want to do this right, Y/N. Let’s go on a date, and then I will ask you to be my girlfriend. But... Can you please not tell yourself that? I want it to be a surprise.”  
“Sure. So you do remember?”   
“Huh?”  
“You asked me the same thing on the phone…nevermind. Kiss me instead please, I’m still not happy that you woke me up.” he didn’t need to be told twice.  
As you kissed outside on the swing, you failed to notice the three other men standing at the sliding door, mugs in their hands, slowly sipping coffee.  
“Told you it will be a good idea to give the phone to him.” Said, Harry.  
“Yeah, and the shots were also a nice touch,” added Tom. They all smiled as they continued sipping their coffee. They were way too proud of their plan worked.


End file.
